Power Levels
What you may find when viewing a few character page here is a "Power Grid", as shown bellow. Power Grids show the "power level" of a character, meaning, how good they are at given tasks as shown in the roleplay. It is the goal of the admin -eam here to add power grids to as many of the roleplay characters as possible, but if you are making a page for your own character and wish to add one, then we would all be so thankful. When listing the power levels of a character, please note that the power levels ONLY refer to what has actually been seen in the roleplay. If the character profile mentions that someone is vastly intelligent, yet in the roleplay they show no such signs of this great intelligence, then the power level listed on this wiki will only refer to what has actually happened in the roleplay. If the character has enhanced speed on their profile, but is never shown to actually have enhanced speed, then this wiki will ignore it. Catagories The Catagories are as listed: Intelligence, Strength, Speed, Durability, Networking, and Fighting Skills. Out of these listed catagories, the only one that may not be clear is Networking. Networking refers to how much pull a character has around other people. How much social or organizational power someone has. Sometimes a character does not have fighting abilities, but is still considered quite dangerous because he/she has an organization, company, or even an entire country supporting him/her. That is the catagory that said character would have higher Stats in. Statistics Every catagory can have a value from 1 to 7. This section is dedicated to displaying what each value means depending on the catagory. Note that the 1 value is always the weakest while the 7 value is always the strongest. Intelligence 1- Slow or Impaired Intelligence: This character displays bellow-average intelligence or is mentally disabled. 2- Normal Intelligence: Character displays average cognitive abilities, Highschool-level education. 3- Learned Intelligence: Character display average to above-average cognitive abilities AND displays a college-level education. 4- Gifted Intelligence: Character is shown to be particularly skilled or is well known for a job or activity relying on mental capabilities. This would include SKILLED doctors, engineers, or strategists. 5- Genius Intelligence: Character displays genius-level intelligence, this character is above just being skilled at what he or she does, and is instead almost inhumanly intelligent. 6- Super-Genius Intelligence: Character shows genius far above even what other geniuses are capable of, someone of this intellect is capable of creating scientific outbreaks almost on a whim. 7- Omniscient Intelligence: Character knows everything about everything, god-like. Should not be used. Strength 1- Crippled: Character is incapable of physicaly interacting with the outside world 2- Weak Strength: Character cannot perform physical tasks beyond basic day-to-day needs (IE- is capable of normal physical feats but is not capable of substantial physical activity without quickly tiring). 3- Average Strength: Character has average strength, excercises often but not quite at the athletic level. 4- Athletic Strength: Character displays strength at an athlete's level, up to the level of a professional sports player or body builder. 5-Enhanced Strength: Character has strength beyond what the typical human body is capable of, usually through artificial means. 6-Superhuman Strength: Character shows strength to a ridiculous level, with physical prowess that would usually only be found in a comic book. Strength is beyond what could even be capable through of machines or tools. 7- Incalcuable Strength: Character shows strength beyond even that of superhuman power, could most likely level a city with mere punches. Speed 1- Crippled: Character cannot move on his or her own. 2- Sluggish Speed: Character is slower than average, possibly due to being obese or a child. 3- Normal Speed: Character is just about as fast as the average human being. 4- Above-Average Speed: Character displays speed just above what most others are capable of, usually through consistent excercise. 5- Athletic Speed: Character displays speed at an athlete's level, comparable to a track runner. 6- Speed: Character shows speed above what the average human being is capable of even at his peak, usually through artificial means. 7- Superspeed: Character displays superspeed, practically everyone seeing this character in motion would just see a blur. Durability 1- Weak Durability: Character has little to no stamina. 2- Normal Durability: Character can take a few injuries before losing consciousness. 3- Enhanced Durability: Character is capable of taking more injuries than the average human being. Can recover from the state of near-death. 4- Regenerative Durability: Character has the ability to quickly regenerate from wounds taken. 5- Bulletbroof Durability: Character is immune to most attacks, even blades and bullets. 6- Superhuman Durability: Character displays durability beyond what could be believable by any normal means, capable of taking on even explosives without so much as flinching. 7- Virtually Indestructible: By most means, it is impossible to destroy or kill this being. Networking 1- No Allies: Character has no real friends or family that he/she can rely on. 2- Some Allies: Character has a small circle of friends and allies that he/she can rely on in times of need. 3- Substantial Pull: Character is highly respected by a medium-sized group of people, whom would put their lives on the line to protect. 4- Organizational Pull: Character is highly respected or cared about by a whole organization (Or equivalent). 5- National Pull: This character can organize and deply an entire nation's worth of support if need be. 6- International Pull: This character could get the entire world to turn on an individual. 7- God-like Recognition: This character is worshipped like a god by humanity. Fighting Ability 1- Poor: Character lacks even natural instincts when in combat. 2- Normal: Character can defend themselves if need be, but lacks any substantial training. 3- Some Training: Character is trained in a single fighting style, or knows how to use a weapon or two propely (IE- at least at a military level, the character needs to not only be able at using a weapon, but be SKILLED at using the weapon) 4- Experienced Fighter: Character is fully trained in a fighting style or two, knows how to properly use an array of weapons, and practices consistently to keep up his/her fighting abilities. 5- Master of a Single Form of Combat: Character is a master of a single style of combat, would be recognized as world-class for what he or she does, and is capable of training others in this style. 6- Master of Many Forms of Combat: Character is not only a master in one style of combat, but a multitude of styles. He or she is recognized as being world-class at all of these forms of combat, and could train others in any single one of them. 7- Master in ALL Forms of Combat: Character knows everything there is about fighting, can teach martial arts and weapon styles on a whim. Refereces